vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nyx (High School DxD)
Summary Nyx is one of the primordial gods of Mount Olympus, being the Goddess of the Night and one of the rulers of Hell. Together with her brother Erebus, she has given birth to several gods that watch over death, such as Thanatos. As a result of her strong interest in the Longinus, she allied herself with Hades and attempted to control Ingvild Leviathan due to her ability to manipulate dragons, but her plans were ultimately foiled. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Nyx, "Goddess of Night" Origin: High School DxD Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Greek Goddess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Magic, Flight, Longevity, Telepathy, Summoning, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Astral Projection, Forcefield Creation, Mind Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Darkness Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Immortality (Type 8, Gods can be revived and brought back to the world with sufficient human faith, although this process is not combat applicable), Curse Manipulation (Her Godly Virgin Killer Clothes are equipped with a special type of curse that inflicts death on male virgins upon direct contact with her), Resistance to the abilities of male virgins, Time Stop (Adult Gasper stated that Gods can move in his time frozen world), and BFR / forceful Teleportation (She was unaffected by Rossweisse's technique that was designed to forcefully teleport intruders to the research institute of the Grigori) Attack Potency: Island level (Issei stated that he would have to use Dragon Deification if an all-out fight were to break out between them, making her stronger than his Cardinal Crimson Promotion state. Easily destroyed a barrier that spanned an entire island) Speed: FTL (Superior to the likes of Xenovia) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Island level. Small Country level+ against male virgins (Took attacks from Pseudo Diabolos Dragon Deification Issei) Stamina: High Range: Several kilometers Standard Equipment: *'Godly Virgin Killer Clothes:' A special clothing created by Nyx as a countermeasure towards Issei. It renders her resistant to the abilities of male virgins, and contains a unique type of curse that kills male virgins that make direct contact with her. Intelligence: Although she is overconfident towards male virgins, Nyx has shown to be adept at using powerful ancient magic from Olympus. Weaknesses: Her Godly Virgin Killer Clothes are effective only on male virgins, and she displays a measure of overconfidence towards them as a result. Furthermore, her special clothes seem to have a limit to how much power they can take Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Darkness Manipulation:' As her standing as the primordial goddess of the night in Greek mythology indicates, Nyx can control large amounts of darkness enough to cover an entire island and make day seem like night. She can shape it into the form of a dark aura and also launch black bullets at targets. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Telepaths Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Aura Users Category:Mind Users Category:Magic Users Category:Curse Users Category:Death Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6